villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
The Saints
The Saints, also known as Initiative 424, are elite assassins who were ordered to kill Agent 47, The Saints are also one of the characters, as well as the main antagonist in mission 14 Attack of the Saints, and minor antagonist in mission 12 Death Factory, they serves as a leading villains of Hitman Absolution, due to their cinematic trailer. Their collective voice actress are unknown. Story History They began as an experimental wetworks unit. Proposal for the formation of the hit squad came directly from Benjamin Travis. There's an official name for the campaign squad and it was ICA Initiative 424, with the squad codenamed The Saints. The initiative involved "the recruitment, training and deployment of female agents to conduct field operations under cover of spiritual persons". LaSandra Dixon was assigned field to be the captain. She was also responsible for scouting for potential candidates. Though, her teammates Heather McCarthy acts like a leader to the group. Mentioned by an ICA member, majority of the recruits are war orphans, domestic dispute victims and probationary convicts, with a history of violence. And having a tragic past, though the member of the Saints do not seem to have a tragic past due to being prisoner, except on Dijana and Agnija who lost their parents, but eventually turned criminals until they found to be a member of the newly assassin group called The Saints. After the recruitment on 2007, & was finalized and approved on May 2, 2007, The Saints began their training in weapons handling and marksmanship, interrogation and torture techniques, hand-to-hand combat, demolition, biochemistry and electronic communications. And other capabilities of an assassin. The agents were also taught the language and deportment of nuns. Having excelled in their training beyond Agency expectations, The Saints were finally greenlit for field operations in July 2007. They commited many crimes and they kill their targets successfully. They are responsible for numerous high profile assassinations around the globe, proving themselves from contract to contract. They have participated in operations in Madrid, Prague, and even a botched meeting to kill Castro in Cuba. Their notoriety has earned them the name "Angels of Death". They succeded in terrorizing the military base. The only mark against their otherwise sterling reputation was the loss of a teammate, Boo, during a mission in Spain. Game In 2012 the Hitman Absolution game, The Saints have an appearance of a minor character, they are seen torturing a old man in panama, Travis call's Dixon in the phone, telling her that she will have a new mission, and that mission is to eliminate 47, Dixon agrees, and the team went to eliminate a high end assassin called Agent 47. After, Agent 47 fought on a villain in mission 13, 47 walks in a motel called Waikiki Inn, he take a shower, later The Saints arrive bombing the whole building, 47 survives, and need to eliminate the Saints. First two Saints to be eliminated Tips on the players. Their only to saints are near to 47, and that is Jennifer Paxton and Heather McCarthy. *First he need to eliminate Jennifer Anne Paxton, you can eliminate her by garroting her silently, and hide her body. *You can eliminate Heather McCarthy safely, these are the tips, Heather is seen drinking a coffee through a bottle, you can poisoned her drink, and leave her body in their. *Next proceed to eliminate the two other saints in the next room. Second two Saints to be eliminated Tips on the players. After 47, escape on the first place, proceed to the second place you're next target is the two sisters Dijana Radoncic and Agnija Radoncic. *You'll need to eliminate Dijana first, you can garrote or just make a distract until she comes, on you, immediately kill with a knife or a garrote, and hide her body fast. *You're second antagonist is Agnija Radoncic, the easiest way to kill her is just pouring an oil through, next to the gasoline station, shot that oil silently, it will explode and Agnija will be affected on that. *Note: Even if you explode that, the other Saints like Louisa Cain, Jaqueline Moorhead, and their leader, will not hear that. Third three Saints to be eliminated Tips on the players. After you leave the Waikiki Inn, there are only three Saints you need to eliminate, there are many guards surrounding in the cornfield. *The first assassin to be eliminated is Louisa Cain, she is seen commanding her soldiers and guards in the field, after she went, she will go to a brown field house, and wash her face, you can easily by electrocuting her. *The second assassin to be eliminated is Jaqueline Moorhead, she is seen patroling in the field, with her guards, she seems to be near on her leader. She can be killed if she is alone patroling in the cornfield by simply garroting her, and proceed to eliminate LaSandra Dixon. *The final assassin to be eliminated is LaSandra Dixon, she is seen patroling in the field, but many soldiers are guarding her. You can go to the top of the field building, and shoot the stones, make sure LaSandra is near on that, after LaSandra died, pick up the phone, and tell Travis that his pets failed, and escape. Rank Here are the ranks of the saints. LaSandra Dixon Rank: Gamma Heather McCarthy Rank: Should be sparrow but eagle Dijana Radoncic Rank: Eagle Agnija Radoncic Rank: Eagle Jennifer Anne Paxton Rank: Eagle Marie Garnier Rank: Eagle Jaqueline Moorhead Rank: Eagle Boo Rank: Unknown;possibly eagle Powers and skills Jaqueline Moorhead Powers/Skills: Hand to Hand combat, ruthlessness, marksmanship. Jennifer Anne Paxton Powers/Skills: Hand to Hand combat, mercilessness, marksmanship, knife. LaSandra Dixon Powers/Skills: Hand to Hand combat prowess, remorseless, marksmanship, RPG-7. Heather McCarthy Powers/Skills: Martial Arts, ruthlessness, knife, experience in combat, feral. Marie Garnier Powers/Skills: Combat skills Agnija Radoncic Powers/Skills: Knife, Combat skills Dijana Radincic Powers/Skills: Killer, Knife, experience in combat, martial arts Boo Powers/Skills: Seduction, combat skills Gallery Trailer 6F0475A0-FC5A-4CC3-A93B-A1B2B77D585A.png|The Saints disguise as nuns in order to kill Agent 47. 5886576C-04F2-4A93-BAA1-028E3CCFCC9E.jpeg|The Saints bombing the Waikiki Inn in trailer. The Saints trailer.jpeg|Cinematic Trailer The Saints game.jpeg|Video Game B30BB923-D0C4-4D20-BC9E-C4F6EF7A2206.jpeg 4C6D56B8-899C-41DC-9048-ED2C9A3775B7.jpeg|Agent 47 had been knockout by Heather McCarthy. 38F0F526-D5D0-4F33-9E13-24F03CB87FDB.jpeg|Jennifer's death in the 2012 Hitman Absolution the Saints trailer. 7682D943-E35F-49A5-A617-5FAA16FB7EE0.jpeg|Heather kicks Agent 47. F63E9B17-C735-4021-9335-D1A57E19AA5E.jpeg|LaSandra was about to kill Agent 47. 60D8BF20-7204-4C52-B0D5-501EA4B7F4A0.jpeg|Louisa Cain's death. 9A1C5945-1EEC-444F-A125-7AF8EFB6A84D.jpeg|Agnija Radoncic's death. 3116EB7B-D609-4D5F-B85F-514EBEE9ACB5.jpeg|Heather McCarthy leading the group. 79174823-E096-4B44-A2BA-E55FCE97A58D.jpeg A1C0246B-D02F-4A17-862D-20B309FCF722.jpeg|Jaqueline Moorhead death. 340FF603-102A-4670-813B-99075E0C2AB6.jpeg|The Saints in ICA files. EEF4EB4E-D14B-4EB2-AAC5-DDA86F0AB360.jpeg anbmz4.jpg Videogame 786DEDB5-F90B-473A-9A69-D833D7E9F1B8.jpeg|LaSandra Dixon contract page. 5A947DB1-B350-46FF-B5E1-7A6CF37F41CF.jpeg|Louisa Cain contrract page. CA25D4C7-9154-4D22-B7E0-4A73B59866A7.jpeg|Dijana Radoncic contract page. 6360C913-46A3-4A86-A9C7-43B869C90196.jpeg|Jaqueline Moorhead contract page. 8ECA44F8-367A-4D84-9344-FE1844C19F3B.jpeg|Agnija Radoncic contract page. 110C3096-EC47-4CDC-A939-D407014999D4.jpeg|Jennifer Paxton contract page. 46BC7E8F-3699-43EA-994F-CB9ED2D7C061.jpeg|Heather McCarthy contract page. 18B99D73-6E97-47A8-A5FA-28526E13FA67.jpeg 49B2B6E6-B242-4AA7-B774-0E07E0A608B8.jpeg DE1183A0-804F-4579-A21E-1D8BF9744D44.jpeg Trivia *In the ICA Trailer for The Saints, there is a frame that shows a letter to Travis by an unknown ICA board member who voices his concerns about the hit squad. He questions their religious attire and the fetish costumes underneath, a possible reference to fan criticisms towards the 'Attack of the Saints' CG Trailer. Travis underlines the sentence "Also, what's with the fetish costumes?" and humorously replies in blue ink "I will ask them." *There are 9 saints, though 7 saints appeared in the game. Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Assassins Category:Vengeful Category:Lawful Evil Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Video Game Villains Category:Mutilators Category:Torturer Category:Control Freaks Category:Power Hungry Category:Oppressors Category:Provoker Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Sadists Category:Criminals Category:Evil from the Past Category:Sophisticated Category:Malefactors Category:Social Darwinists Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Elitist Category:Teams Category:Organizations Category:Dissolved Organizations Category:Hitman Villains